Legacy of the Dark Angel
by TheTrueMuffinKing
Summary: The true story of Sasuke Uchiha, the angel of darkness, the avenger. Part one in a trilogy. SasuSaku.


LEGACY OF THE DARK ANGEL

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

CHAPTER ONE: BATTLE OF RIVALS

_You will never be able to beat me, because you don't have enough hate. _The raven hair ninja remembered what his older brotehr, Itachi Uchiha, had told him. Was he really too weak to fulfill his dream of revenge? _Sasuke, thanks for saving me. _Sasuke tightened his hands at what Sakura had told him. _It wasn't me. It was Naruto. He fought desperately to save you, and he beat Gaara without my help. _Finishing his memories, Sasuke looked over at the said pink hair girl.

"Here, have some apples!" She said offering him a plate of fresh cut apples. After staring at them for a moment, Sasuke knocked the plater out of her hands. _Naruto! _He thought as he turned and looked out the windo. As he was doing this, the same blonde ninja appeared in the room. Satanding up immediately, Sasuke stared his rival in the face. "Naruto...fight me!" He demanded glaring at the boy. _This is the only way to unlock my true powers!_

"But you're still recovering! How could I fight you when you're like this?" Naruto asked but was shut up when Sasuke glared at him.

"Fight me now!" Sasuke yelled activating his Sharingan and surprising both of the other ninjas. The Sharingan was a blood trait passed down in the Uchiha clan. It had the ability to read an opponent's mind and copy their movements. By doing this you could also learn a new jutsu. The only ones who were known to have this were Itachi, Sasuke, and Kakashi. "Do you really think that you saved me?" He asked Naruto.

_Naruto's the one you're really after isn't he?_

The blonde laughed. "Funny, because I was just thinking about pounding you into the ground." He said staring at his rival.

"Cut it out you two! Sakura demanded with tears in her eyes. Sasuke merely ignored her. Why should he have to listen to another pathetic fangirl crying over something like this?

The Uchiha beckoned for Naruto to follow as he walked out into the hall. Naruto followed him up to the roof where each looked at each other. "Put your headband on." Naruto said getting ready for battle.

Sasuke looked at him. "I don't need it."

"Just put it on!" Naruto yelled as Sakura wandered on up to the roof. She looked at bother of the muncertain if she should intervene.

"I don't need it! Thee's no way that you or anyone else will be able to put a mark on my head!" The ninja in black said pointing at his forehead.

Naruto ground his teeth together. "That's not the reason! The headband represents that we are fighting as equals of the same village!" He said getting angry that Sasuke wouldn't take him seriously.

"You think we're equals? Ever since the beginning I've been the strongest and you've been the weakest! No matter what you do, you'll never be able to defeat me!" Sasuke yelled pulling out a shuriken.

The blonde looked at him. "I may not have always been as good as you..but now I have finally gotten better and know it! I can see it in your eyes: you're afraid of losing to me!"

Sasuke threw the shurick with all of his might at his team member. It had only been a few months since he had learned that Naruto had the Kyuubi sealed inside of him. This was why he'd gotten so strong lately. This was why Itachi had wanted the kid so bad.

Naruto dodged the attack and attempted to punch Sasuke. The boy merely caught the fist and threw his own, which Naruto caught as well. Using his legs, Sasuke kicked Naruto away before throwing more shuriken. Dodging it yet again, Naruto started performing a hand sign. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" As he performed the jutsu, thousands of shadow clones formed around Sasuke.

"You think this will slow me down?" Sasuke asked as he started beating all of the Narutos away. One punch each and they were slowly poofing away. Finally a good kick sent Sasuke skidding back into another Naruto.

"U!" The first one said before three more approached Sasuke. "Zu! Ma! Ki!" They said sending Sasuke flying up int othe air with the last kick. As he was going up, Sasuke prepared his own jutsu. As the last Naruto jumped up to perform the ending combo, he spun around and unleashed his jutsu.

"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" As he said this, a giant flame spewed from his mouth and covered the whole roof. Luckily Sakura had hidden down in the stairs when she noticed what was going too happen.

Peering down, Sasuke saw that in the middle of the fire, two Narutos remained. In the hand of one was a ball of wind. _What jutsu is that? _Sasuke wondered as the boy ran at him with the Rasengan in his hands. "Chidori: 1000 Birds!" He said racing at Naruto with a ball of lightning in his hands.

Sakura suddenly raced forward after noticing each were using a killing jutsu. "STOP!" She yelled as she got into the middle of both of her comrades.

_NO! _Sasuke thought after learning it was too late to move or stop the jutsu. Luckily a certain silver hair jonin appeared and threw the two away into two seperate water tanks.

"What're you two doing up here?" Kakashi, their sensei, asked. Looking over at Naruto, Sasuke noticed the boy only made a tiny leak. Pulling out his own hand a large hole appeared. This made Sasuke relax a little thinking that he was still better than Naruto.

Before he could get any lectures, he flipped over the fence and into the street below. Once landing, he looked up and saw that Naruto's tank was wide open from the back. Water sprayed down on the ground until there was little left. _Naruto...how strong have you gotten?_

:p

Later, Sasuke was staring out into the night. _Am I really doing the right thing? _He wondered as finished his lecture with Kakashi Hatake. Could everything have been for naught? As he stood to leave, four sound ninja landed around him. "Who are you?" Sasuke asked them. None answered as they went on the offense.

:p

Sasuke looked up after getting defeated. None of his combos had made a single scratch on their bodies. "Orochimaru is waiting. If you want power, then kill twelve ninja tonight." Their leader, Sakon, said before leaping into the trees. Worn out from the battle he'd just fought, Sasuke remembered his brother. He knew what he would have to do.


End file.
